


Breaking Perfection

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Subaki was a man who aimed to be perfect in every aspect of his life and was well known as a well accomplished retainer to the princess. One fateful day a scouting trip ended in his captured and the perfection he had worked so hard to achieve was broken, only to be replaced by something he had never realised he needed.





	Breaking Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have made every effort for the sex in this story to be fully consensual, but due to the captor/prisoner theme, true consent can not be given. No emotional damage is caused to any character, following the events of this story.

                The young man clung to his pegasus’ mane as man and beast fell from the sk. His winged horse spiralling as he tried to fly, his left wing was punctured by several arrows and could no longer hold the pair up. At best the fall was slowed, which gave him more time to fear for his life. They came crashing through the tree canopy below, the branches adding to his injuries but breaking the fall so that he was only scratched and bruised when he finally hit the ground. The pegasus let out a cry of pain and distraught the young man ran to his steeds’ side and did his best to help the stallion and remove the arrows. They were in enemy territory now, the scouting mission not going at all as planned.

                “Not so perfect today, are we?” Subaki teased his equine friend, who let out another cry of pain as a particularly deep arrow was pulled from his feathered wings. It was the last arrow, thankfully as the pegasus didn’t seem inclined to allow him to touch the wing any longer. It hurt Subaki to see the white feathers dyed red with blood but without bandages and only limited clean water he couldn’t do much for his most precious companion. He let the pegasus sulk whilst he did his best to remove leaves and branches from his clothes and hair, trying to look presentable but knowing that he was falling short. You didn’t just brush away a fall from the sky, things weren’t so easy.

                Carefully he mounted the pegasus again, not liking the way the animal was holding his wing. If only the princess was with him, Sakura could heal the wounds straight away, but they weren’t so lucky. Any friendly mage would do, he supposed, as he encouraged the pegasus into a gentle trot and made his best efforts to escape the forest before they were spotted by monsters or the enemy. He had his spear with him, thankful that the weapon had not been damaged, but it wouldn’t do much good if they were surrounded.

                He longed to go faster, but the close trees and foliage made even the trot a risky pace to set. Could he even get out of the forest by sunset? It seemed unlikely, they hadn’t travelled far over land at all, not compared to the distance by air. The archer who shot at them would be around here, Subaki suddenly realised. They’d made too much noise, were still making too much. How did you get a pegasus to be quiet? Stealth certainly wasn’t his partner’s speciality, not on the ground at least.

                It was as he was wondering this, that the archer appeared before him. The pegasus reared slightly as it came to a sudden stop, his rider just talented enough to keep his seat. Subaki glared at the archer who had dared shoot at them, did this man know who he was? He didn’t look like much, a highway man perhaps?

                “I’d drop that weapon, if I were you.” The archer threatened, the arrow in his bow directed at Subaki’s chest. Still Subaki glared at him, with no intention of doing as requested. He would not cower before this man, perhaps sensing this was what he was thinking, the arrow head moved down to face his pegasus’ exposed head. Now this was a different matter, he would not risk further harm to his cherished partner.

                “If I drop my spear, you won’t hurt my pegasus?” Subaki asked.

                “Your pegasus will be safe,” The stranger reassured him. “Perhaps, if you play nice, we’ll even let you keep him.”

                “Who is we?” Subaki asked, looking around but spotting nobody. He dropped the spear to the ground, wondering if perhaps he could take this man with hand to hand combat. He was trained in several fighting styles, though not quite perfect enough at any of them to use them in battle.

                “You don’t know who I am, do you?” The archer asked, bemused by Subaki’s response. From his waist he wore a length of rope, which was removed and used to tie Subaki’s hands together before he could even resist. It was the fear of others that made Subaki hesitate from fighting back. If this man was a highway man, well he wouldn’t be alone.

                “I’m sorry, I don’t know the name of any highway men in these parts.” Subaki answered. Did this man really think it was something to brag about.

                “You mistake me for a common thief?” The archer said, acting offended though he seemed more amused. “Well, I guess I can’t argue too much there. That was my former profession. I’m a royal retainer now.”

                “You?” Subaki scoffed. “A royal retainer? Which royal is so low that they’d want a former thief beside them? I have you know that I earned my position as retainer. It is in my blood line and…“

                “A royal retainer?” The archer asked, his smile widening. “Good news then, I’m sure my Lord will be able to obtain a pretty ransom for you. Who is your prince?”

                “Who is yours?” Subaki demanded. “A Norhiam? I can’t think of any other kingdoms that would stoop so low.”

                “Must you insult me?” The archer asked. “Worse, you insult my Lord, but yes he is a Nohriam, the second prince of Nohr, Leo. Now you must know who he is?”

                “I know of Leo,” Subaki answered. This archer was in the service of the dark crusader? That explained a lot. “I still don’t know of you.”

                “You bore me,” The archer complained, taking the reins and leading Subaki back in the way they had come. “I am Niles. And with my introductions done, who are you and who do you serve?”

                “Subaki,” The rider answered, surprised his pegasus was allowing a man to lead him. The pegasus of Hoshido were friendier to men than those of other kingdoms, but that didn’t mean just any man could lead them. His pegasus judged the archer as an honourable or kind man, it made no sense to the rider, but he trusted the pegasus’ judgement. “Retainer to the Princess Sakura. I take it you know her?”

                “Yes, the shrine maiden,” Niles replied. “I’m surprised she has such a fine man protecting her, a man like you would be better fit with one of the princes, I would think.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Subaki demanded. There was a reason he had requested to serve the princess, but he wasn’t about to share it with his captor.

                “Don’t mind me,” Niles said, “I was just fantasising about a few things. The High Prince Ryoma, his brother Takumi, they’re both so fearsome. Sometimes I wish that they weren’t enemies of my dear prince.”

                “Perhaps there could be such a time?” Subaki suggested, suspicious of the way Niles talked of the princes. His words seemed to echo his own sentiments, perhaps he was projecting his own thoughts onto this stranger? “You ask why I am with Lady Sakura? She’s a kind and gentle girl, not fit for war. I will protect her, until there is peace. That is my duty.”

                “Should I choose to let you go.” Niles reminded him, though he was smiling. Niles wanted peace as much as Subaki himself, perhaps he wasn’t as rough as he had first appeared?

                “What are you planning to do to me anyway?” Subaki asked, spotting another man approaching through the trees. Another Nohrian, there must be a base close by, though if there was, he had missed it whilst surveying the area. Was he to fail at everything today? So much for aiming for perfection.

                “All sorts of wicked things,” Niles said, his tone hinting at seduction and not violence. Surprised Subaki turned his attention away from the approaching mage and back onto Niles, who was smiling in such a way that it was impossible to tell if he was being serious. “I’m kidding! Don’t look so alarmed. It’s not my decision to make.”

                “You found him?” The mage said, “How annoying. I wanted to find him first!”

                “This is Odin, no need to pay him any attention.” Niles updated Subaki. The pegasus knight wasn’t so sure about that, this Odin looked like he could just be of some importance in the Nohrian ranks.

                “You rob me of my chance to introduced myself?” Odin demanded, “You wound me! No, your introduction does no justice. This is a meeting of destiny, for your fate has brought you here to be captured by the man chosen by darkness, the one, the only: Odin Dark!”

                “Who captured him?” Niles demanded, acting annoyed by the other man, though it was clear they were good friends. Odin had to be a man of rank in the Nohrian forces, he certainly wasn’t Niles’ servant, but he acted like a child.

                “Where I come from, the pegasus would not allow a man to ride them.” Odin informed Subaki, with a friendly smile. Subaki would have thought he had missed that he was a prisoner, had Odin not already acknowledge the fact. The excitable young man approached his pegasus, perhaps with the intention to stroke his soft fur, and the pegasus began to protested. Disappointed Odin moved away, clearly frustrated that the pegasus wasn’t allowing him to be too near.

                “The pegasus of Hoshido are tamer but even so, few men are able to ride one,” Subaki said, resisting the temptation to follow up with a not so humble brag of his own worth. Odin had looked so sad that he couldn’t approach the pegasus and whilst he was the enemy, Subaki did not have it in him to rub salt into his wounds. “You said ‘where you come from’, are you not from Nohr?”

                “I’m not,” Odin confirmed. “But I’m still Lord Leo’s retainer.”

                “I see.” Subaki said, allowing the two retainers to carry out the conversation without him. A former thief and an overzealous man who seemed reluctant to confess where he was from, what was Leo thinking when he chose those who served him? Their only saving grace was their passion, for they seemed to care deeply for each other and the Prince.

 

                After perhaps twenty minutes of travelling the forest, and one unfortunate monster encounter where he had been left helpless as his companions dealt with the situation, they arrived at a small watch tower set upon a cliff top. The drop beyond was treacherous, but the small village that supported the tower was homely enough, in spite of its location.

                He was asked to dismount, which he did carefully as his hands were still bound, and a man came to take the pegasus from him. The pegasus however was not having it, and reared up in fright. Surrounded, the pegasus was beginning to panic and alarmed Subaki rushed to calm his mount down. He secretly appreciated that the pegasus was not following the Nohrians willingly, though he feared that the pegasus may be hurt if he continued like this. The pegasus luckily calmed down and was led away by an older woman, who appeared to be a resident of the village.

                “There’s only one healer here, and I don’t think your pegasus will allow him near.” Niles apologised. His compassion for the animal surprising, though perhaps it shouldn’t be? The Nohrians weren’t too different from those who lived in Hoshido, it was only natural for a good man to not want an animal to suffer unnecessarily. Niles was a good man, even if he had been the one to hurt the pegasus in the first place. This was war and he was just as guilty, for he was the one who had brought the animal into it.

                He was soon led towards the tower, that appeared to be acting as a makeshift castle, and he was led up the spiral staircase to the room at the very top. This had to be where the prince was staying and he was rather surprised to find the retainers seemed to have made the room there’s as well. It wasn’t proper, but then this wasn’t Leo’s official room or even really a castle. It was different to what he knew, but it would be for he served a princess and there simply wouldn’t be any situation where he would be sleeping in her bedroom.

                He was secured on the floor, his hands now tied behind him and attached to the bed frame, and left to wait. Niles hadn’t told him what they planned to do with him and he had half expected there to be an interrogation. He’d already confessed to being a scout, an answer that had been accepted without further questions.

                Waiting was the worst, as it left him thinking over everything that may be done to him. He’d trusted Niles, mostly because his pegasus had, was that a mistake? He debated what information he could give away, how much he could betray his friends to allow his release and even if he escaped, how far could he get in enemy territory with a wounded pegasus before he was captured again?

                His worrying had begun to turn into despair when Niles finally returned to the room. He kept his expression blank but from the way Niles smiled at him sympathetically, he released perhaps he hadn’t been able to hide his misery. Just another thing he had failed at, he was no longer perfect and truthfully had only ever pretended to be.

                “Lord Leo has decided your fate,” Niles informed him, taking a seat at the small table and casually resting his feet upon the second chair. He was the worst retainer Subaki had ever seen, with no care for proper etiquette, but perhaps it was his inability to follow all the rules that made him so good? “One of our generals was captured by your side last week, important enough that Leo has offered you in a straight trade. I guess it depends how much Hoshido values you if they agree. Our man is held in very high regard here, are you were worth as much as him I wonder?”

                “To Sakura I probably do,” Subaki answered. The princess was always kind to him, he doubted she’d leave him here alone. “And the royal family value her highly enough to listen to her when she asks for my safety.”

                “You have faith in the shrine maiden,” Niles said, “That’s good to see. What point is it being a retainer, if the one you protect won’t do the same for you?”

                “Leo values your life, the way Lady Sakura does mine?” Subaki wondered out loud. He’d heard so many dark rumours about the prince that it was hard to see him as anything but a monster. It seemed the rumours were not matching the man, at least if Niles’ judgement was to be believed. Not just Niles, Odin spoke just as highly of the prince.

                “Of course Leo values my life,” Niles said, is smile faltering. “You suspected otherwise?”

                “Well it’s not like I have met him but…” Subaki began.

                “You believe the hate filled lies of your people?” Niles finished for him. “It’s true, Leo does not have the best reputation, even here, but I can assure you that whatever you heard against him is not true. Leo is a kind hearted, gentle…”

                “Enough Niles,” A man spoke up from the doorway. The occupiers of the room turned to face the prince as he entered, Niles giving him a small bow whilst Subaki stayed frozen on the floor. Had Leo been listening in the whole time? At least he hadn’t spoken too negatively against him. “You don’t need to defend my honour to this Hoshidon.”

                “He’s not just any Hoshidon,” Odin spoke up, entering the room behind Leo. “He is…”

                “Subaki, retainer to the Princess Sakura,” Leo finished for him, cutting off Odin’s dramatics before they could even begin. Odin seemed to go quiet for once, pushing Niles legs off the chair and taking a seat of his own as Leo approached the captive. Leo lifted Subaki’s head up by a single finger under his chin and looked at him for a moment before letting go. He smiled at Niles, giving a gentle nod before taking a seat on the soft looking sofa at the other end of the room. There was some big secret between these men, Subaki could tell they were communicating without words but wasn’t sure what was being said. A sense of dread began to fill him as it occurred to him that this may not just be a simple exchange of captives.

                It was Niles who approached him, the one Nohrian who he thought wasn’t so bad. His trust though was based almost entirely by the reaction of his pegasus, for all he knew Niles was the worst of the men here. Was he not a self-confessed thief? The former thief sat beside him, wrapping an arm across Subaki’s shoulders and pulled him close.

                “You like men, don’t you?” Niles suggested, with such certainty that Subaki was left wondering how he could have possibly known. “What type of men do you prefer?”

                “I like women, actually.” Subaki responded, glancing between the men, who clearly didn’t believe him.

                “Do you?” Niles said. “I guess I’d believe you, if you said it was in addition to men.”

                “What does my sexuality matter?” Subaki asked, surprised when Niles leant over to kiss him. What was the thief doing? They were being watched!

                “Am I your type?” Niles asked, “You kissed me back.”

                “You surprised me!” Subaki protested, “Please, just torture me! It has to be better than this!”

                “Would you like that?” Odin asked, “To be our willing little slave? To have our cocks in you, as our prince watches for his pleasure?”

                “Are you serious?” Subaki demanded, giving Odin an alarmed look and wondering if he should attempt to push Niles off him. What they were suggesting was…. Well it was actually rather exciting, he realised as he tried to hide his embarrassment. It was true that these men were good looking, he’d noticed straight away, and whilst he did like women, he wasn’t at all opposed to the idea of being with a man. Niles could see right through him, or perhaps not Niles., was it one of the mages in the room who could see his most private desires? He felt violated, though that may not have even been the case, what right did they have to pry into his very soul like this? “Why would I want to do that, with Nohrians no less!”

                “I think you do want it,” Niles said, “You won’t say it, it won’t fit the image you have created of yourself for the world, but I can tell exactly what kind of man you are. I’ll give you exactly what you want, you are our prisoner, it’s only fair that we treat you as such.”

                “Is rape standard practise in Nohr?” Subaki demanded, as Niles moved to kiss him once more. He could hardly believe what was going to happen. Niles had been so gentle up to now. Helplessly he broke away and looked at the other’s for help, only to find the other men were watching him with nothing but curiosity.

                “It won’t be rape,” Niles promised. “You can stop it at any time. Odin, pick a phrase.”

                “You grant me the highest of honours!” Odin declared, with a huge smile. “Now what should it be. Something magnificent and grand, fitting of our humble guest…”

                “Forget it, it’s Hoshido,” Niles interrupted. “We’d be here all day if Odin had his way. Call out for your home land and we’ll stop.”

                “And I am to trust you on this?” Subaki asked, but Niles was kissing him again and did not answer. Rather flustered by the whole thing, Subaki found himself kissing the archer back. He was going crazy, here in the enemy’s territory, that was the only reason he wasn’t screaming for home. He had to admit though, it had been far too long since he had been kissed by anyone and even longer since it was a man. Had he ever been kissed by a man like this? Niles knew what he was doing, and as the other was moved out of the way and Odin took his place, he realised that they both did. He accepted the kisses of both men, allowing them to take turns with his mouth as he gasped for air between each assault. He was being assaulted, there was no denying that, but his silence was his consent to be treated in this manner.

                “I see the darkness in you.” Odin declared, when next Niles claimed Subaki’s lips. Darkness? He had no such thing, except perhaps here in the Nohrian prince’s room he did. He wondered what relationship these three men had, rather aroused at the idea that Leo’s retainers may double as his lovers.

                “You see darkness in everything!” Niles protested, but he was smiling as he chastised the other. Ignoring Niles’ judgement, Odin pulled the tie from Subaki’s hair so that the long auburn strands fell around his face. He rarely wore his hair loose in fear of tangles but he didn’t protest this time. He was their captive, he didn’t want to have a say in what they did to him.

                His hands were unbound and he was pushed face first onto the bed, as his hands were bound once more. He let out false protests, more for his own pride than a desire for these men to stop. As he turned his head, he caught Leo’s gaze, enchanted by the lust and joy the prince was displaying. Leo was smiling, something that the rumours suggested he wasn’t capable of doing. Why was this prince so different to those in Hoshido? He couldn’t imagine the Hoshidon princes acting in this fashion, though part of him wished that perhaps they did. He wouldn’t mind being in… No! How could he think such things of the noble family he served? Still, he’d have happily lay in the bed with any of them, at least serving the princess he was never put in a position of temptation, as he was never expected to share a bath or stay the night in her room.

                His face was pushed against Niles crotch, as slender legs wrapped over his back holding him down. He couldn’t see much now, though he could feel the hard flesh beneath him, wanting to be freed. He felt his boots been pulled from his feet and heard the thud as they were thrown to one side. They had been expensive, so he hoped that they hadn’t been damaged. His trousers were next, pulled down with his underwear and the long tunic like top pulled up. He was exposed now, his ass waiting for whatever violation Odin had planned. This was it then, he was allowing these men to rape him? Was it rape though? He’d been given the option to end the whole thing, it was just that he was too proud to admit defeat. Perhaps proud wasn’t the right word, perhaps it was that he was simply too horny and wanted to be violated too much to end things now.

                A hard slap to ass broke his thoughts, making him gasp in shock. He struggled now, but the archer’s legs holding him down were strong and he didn’t have much chance at escape. He was slapped again, this time on the other ass cheek. 

                “Put your ass up, accept your beating, Hoshidon.” Niles ordered. Did the safe word count when his assailants used it? Subaki decided it probably didn’t but didn’t obey all the same. His ass was pulled up by Odin, held in place with one arm as the hand of the other slapped him repeatedly in retribution. Subaki was pretty much unable to resist and took the beating for what it was. He shouldn’t be doing this, he’d accept the punishment for not bringing everything to an end.

                Grabbing Subaki by the hair, Niles pulled Subaki’s face of his crotch just long enough to free his hard length. It was an impressive girth, Subaki noted, the kind of erection that would stretch his ass just nicely. He smiled as his face was pushed down onto it, sticking out his tongue as ordered and bobbing his head as Niles pulled him by the hair to do just that. He licked the erection as his head moved, his ass still taking the harsh beating from the mage. He was a dirty slut, just as Odin was calling him. Why was he doing this? How could this be so much fun?

                “Make him swallow your beautiful arousal.” Leo ordered, reminding Subaki that they were being watched. He wondered why Leo preferred to watch rather than join in, but wasn’t in a position to ask. Not when his mouth was being filled with hard flesh. At least the beating had stopped now, though his head hurt where Odin was still dictating his movements by the pull on his hair.

                “Look at them,” Niles ordered, pulling Subaki into a position where he could see Odin on his knees pleasing his prince with hands and mouth alone. So, Leo wasn’t just a passive observer, he was the master here and his retainers obeyed his every desire. Jealousy flared up in Subaki, as he longed for a relationship like this for himself. Perhaps he should stop denying the taste of men? He longed so much for the perfect image, the perfect wife, but that was only part of who he wanted to be. “Do you deny your desire for men now?”

                “I still like women.” Subaki protested, his answer resulting with his mouth been pushed down on Niles arousal once more. Had it been a good answer? He hadn’t denied he liked men, but neither had he embraced it. In this game of victim, for that was truly what it was, he was showing just how much cock meant to him.

                He was forced further down Niles length, making him cough and almost gag each time. Just as he was beginning to run out of air, he was pulled back to breath before repeating the process all over again. He was treated like a toy, his mouth abused over and over until cum coated his tongue and he was pushed aside to recover his senses. As he lay he watched Odin undress, first himself and then his captive, who was soon asked to stand before the four poster bed where he had lay.

                “Look at that, slut,” Niles teased him, gently tapping Subaki’s own arousal. “Someone is enjoying these games.”

                “I’m not!” Subaki protested, as his hands were tied together and secured to the top of the bed post with some slack. This slack was tightened as his legs were pulled backwards, until he was soon secured leaning towards the bed with both feet and hands tied in position. He’d fall without the ropes, his body at such a sharp angle, so he was almost grateful that they held him in place.

                It was Niles turn to punish him now, taking an arrow from his quiver and holding it at the pointed tip. The shaft of the arrow was slapped lightly against his already sore ass, making him gasp, though Niles had used little force.

                “He’s all red,” Leo teased. “Think he can handle it?”

                “Of course he can,” Niles reassured him. “My whore will take everything, he has no choice.”

                “You’re the type who broke his toys, aren’t you?” Odin teased, not waiting for an answer as he was encouraged to suck at the prince’s arousal once more. Helpless, Subaki stared at the floor as his ass was beaten with the arrow shaft. It hurt, it really did, the burning sensation almost getting too much. Just as he considered begging to end this, the pain stopped and his ass was gently massaged instead. He moaned as a finger was slid inside, the pleasure far more intense after so much pain. He was stretched thoroughly, his loud moans joining Leo’s softer ones. A room of pleasure, a decadent world of sexual arousal that Subaki thought would have no place in Hoshido. Perhaps he was wrong, and such activities happened all around him on a daily basis?

                As Niles finished, Odin approached and offered a finger covered with cum to Subaki’s lips. He tried to protest, but the finger was slid inside and he tasted the prince in his mouth. Odin smiled at him, kissing him roughly as his tongue pushed into Subaki’s open mouth savouring the cum with him. It was such a filthy act, so intimate and wrong but Subaki found he loved it. As he kissed Odin, Niles moved beneath him and began to lick at his own hard arousal, yet another thing the archer excelled in. Perhaps then it was Niles who truly perfect? It certainly wasn’t him, not today by any means.

                “Leo wants us to fill your tight little hole with our cum,” Odin practically gloated, as he pulled away. “He does love to take our sloppy leftovers.”

                “All three of you?” Subaki exclaimed, rather alarmed at the idea. He was too distracted by pleasure to think, so accepted Odin’s length inside him without protest. His body was restrained, leaving him only to experience the pleasure that the two men were bringing him. Two became three, as Leo finally approached and began to kiss him tenderly. Unlike his men, Leo seemed to be treating him with something akin to respect. His kindness perhaps the most shocking turn of events, even after everything that had happened.

                “Would you allow me to take you as my concubine tonight?” Leo asked, his question polite and respectful. Subaki couldn’t answer at first, distracted as he was, but shyly he nodded his consent. Leo wasn’t a monster, just a man who had developed a bad reputation along the way.

                “He’s the most caring of lovers.” Odin reassured Subaki, who believed him. Beneath him Niles had begun to fondle his balls as he sucked, making Subaki moan louder and louder. He was part of this madness now, no longer a victim but a horny man who wanted to be taken hard by every man in the room. He came hard, crying out in pleasure as he did so, only to find his cries silenced by the lips of the prince. He kissed Leo fondly, his body aching with need and desire. He felt cum inside him, one cock replaced by the next as the pleasure intensified. Before he knew it, he was hard again, but still the gentle kisses did not end.

                A leather collar was placed around his neck by Odin, for who else could it be, and a lead attached and handed to the prince. He felt his arms been released, as he pushed to the floor where he remained on hands and knees as Odin used his ass harder still. He stared up at the two men kissing before him, admiring their hard cocks, even as an equally hard cock pushed deep inside him. He heard Niles moan behind him, as more cum was spilled inside him. He felt like a mess now, a dirty whore just as he had been called earlier that night. It was strange that he was loving this, for he had always strived for perfection, but perhaps the opportunity to fully degrade himself was the release of stress that he had needed for far too long?

                His legs were released and he was pulled towards Leo, his mouth taking in the cock offered to him before he was passed around. One by one he sucked on cocks, not sure who they belonged too but accepting them all the same. He felt cum spill out of him, a warmth against his thighs that displayed just how used he had been.

                “Lie on the bed, my dear.” Leo ordered, releasing all restraints as he left Subaki to do just that. He dismissed his retainers, who moved to please each other on the sofa as Leo finished what they had started. Nervously Subaki watched Leo approaching, spreading his legs willingly as Leo’s hard flesh slipped inside him, pushing the cum that remained there deep inside. He moaned out loud, staring up in admiration of the man he had once despised. He hadn’t known Leo then and probably didn’t now, but he could say that Leo was a tender lover. His thrusts were strong but not rough, his smile as genuine as any smile could be. As they moved together, Subaki found himself pulling Leo closer, the couple on the bed locked in a hug as they expressed their new-found fondness though the physical bond they had formed.

                As more cum filled him, Leo pulled away and gave Subaki the dirties of dirty smiles. He was watching cum spill from Subaki’s body, the three men’s offerings mixed together now as it escaped. He was a mess and that was the image Leo seemed to be getting off on.

                He called his retainers over, and happily Niles began to lick away at the spilled cum as Odin took Subaki’s cock in his mouth. As they pleased Subaki, Leo slapped each of their exposed asses, bemused at how far his retainers had fallen. He shared his smile with Subaki, who moaned as his body was overcome by orgasm once more. He was sore and exhausted, no longer interested in the games and ready to end them with a single cry of his country if anyone tried to touch him again.

                “It’s over Subaki’s, rest now.” Leo ordered, pulling Subaki into his arms and giving him a gentle kiss. They lay together on the bed, content to watch as Niles pushed Odin against the table and entered the mage’s body with some force. Odin must have been prepared before, when Subaki was otherwise occupied, as he wasn’t in any pain as his body was used. His cries were those of pleasure, as Odin thrusted hard and fast. The archer’s hand wrapped around Odin’s length, bringing him to completion quickly as he thrusted harder still. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Subaki couldn’t look away. At last, he understood why Leo simply enjoyed to watch.

                When the men were all spent, they crawled onto the bed and joined the couple lying there. Odin’s arms wrapping around Subaki, as Odin did the same to Leo. In this tender moment, Subaki began to recover from what had been done to him, very much needing the fond touches and gentle words now offered to him. This was a temporary truce, for soon he would be returning to Hoshido and they would be enemies once more. He longed for peace before, but now his soul cried out for it.

                “Leo, what will it take for your father to stop his assault on my people?” Subaki spoke up, knowing that blaming the Nohrian king for the war may not be the best choice with those who shared the bed, but unable to see the war in any other way. To his surprise even Leo wasn’t annoyed by his words, instead the prince smiled sadly and moved closer to Subaki’s side.

                “Honestly, I’m at the point that I can only see peace when Xander is on the throne,” Leo answered, his retainers seeming to agree as neither man spoke up. “But if your side ends my father, perhaps Xander will be so filled with rage he will continue our father’s frightful legacy? I wish I had a better answer, but if I did then there would be no war.”

                “Is Xander like you?” Subaki asked, “A good man, with an awful reputation in Hoshido?”

                “I love him,” Leo answered. “So perhaps I’m biased when I say, Xander would make the most exceptional king.”

                “You are biased,” Subaki agreed. “For Ryoma would be better.”

                “Ryoma?” Leo repeated, giving Subaki a sad smile. “We truly fight for different things, don’t we? It’s fine, don’t look at me like that. You’re a Hoshidon to the very core and soon you will be going home. Just, do me one thing will you? Let your people know I’m not the monster they claim?”

                “I can do that.” Subaki agreed, he’d already planned to do just that.

                “And do me a favour too,” Niles spoke up. “Stop pretending to be something you’re not. Go after the men you like! Who cares if they’re not what you think is right? Tonight you showed how much your body was crying out for a man’s flesh! Don’t deny that call.”

                “It’s not so easy!” Subaki protested, sighing as he realised Niles was right. “But if I do like a man, perhaps I won’t deny my feelings towards him.”

                “And do me a favour too!” Odin ordered. “Allow me to name your spear!”

                “Don’t allow that!” Niles objected, the two retainers in disagreement once more. Laughing Subaki listened to them arguing about his weapon, knowing that this night would soon be a bittersweet memory.

 

                The princess stood on the Hoshidon side, clearly fraught with worry for her retainer. Subaki waved at her from within the Nohrian forces, relieved to see that she was safe and hadn’t done anything stupid like trying to rescue him on her own. Hana was there too, smiling in relief that he was safe.

                “Here you go,” Niles said, handing Subaki his spear and letting go of the pegasus’ reins. “Don’t go too fast, you may just regret it.”

                “I hate you.” Subaki declared, though he didn’t mean it. Giving Odin and Niles a dirty look, he slowly urged his pegasus to walk into no man’s land. He saw the Nohrian general approach, not recognising him but assuming he must be off important. Inside him the anal plug moved, a reminder that he should keep the horse slow. A trot would probably kill him, his ass was red raw and hurt just sitting on the pegasus, the toy bringing a pleasurable distraction but bad for many other reasons. He couldn’t be hard when he reached Sakura, that would get him fired for sure!

                His pegasus didn’t seem to want to walk, perhaps recognising Sakura the animal broke into a trot. Gritting his teeth Subaki was pleasured by the toy as he made his way towards his friends. He would kill the enemy retainers when he next saw them, they deserved it for this final humiliation!

                He dismounted the pegasus as soon as he could, accepting the hugs from the two girls as he held each one tightly with one arm each. He couldn’t see Niles’ expression from here, but knew the Archer must be grinning smugly at him. Perhaps imagining what he did with the princess and her second retainer? They were like sisters to him! He’d never do such a thing!

                “Sakura, can you heal my pegasus’ wing?” Subaki requested, having worried about his mount during his time as a captive. Quickly Sakura rushed over, the pegasus nuzzling against her as she carefully found the arrow holes and healed each one. This wasn’t the first time she had relieved the pegasus from its pain, and the pegasus was more than fond of the princess.

                Letting Hana go, he turned to the Nohrians and raised his hand in a final farewell. The war waged on and they were his enemy but some day there would be peace and when that day came, he’d find the retainers once more. It was only fair that he returned the humiliation he had experienced. Perhaps it would be possible to take the retainers as Hoshidon prisoners? He grinned at the thought, coming up with one idea after another. His bad luck had ended, he was returning to the perfection he worked so hard towards but he would never forget his time in Nohr, or how much his Nohrian captors now meant to him.

 


End file.
